oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fremennik Isles/Quick guide
Details Construction * Agility (boostable from level 35) * Woodcutting ** Not required if you can purchase split logs and a Fremennik shield (Fremennik Isles) from the Grand Exchange or from other players. * Crafting ** Not required if you can purchase both the yak-hide armour top and legs from the Grand Exchange or from other players. * The ability to kill a level 122 Troll King and 10 rock throwing Ice trolls in a multicombat area. |items = *Fremennik shield (Fremennik Isles) can't be the version that drops from Dagannoths * yak-hide armour top and bottom *A raw tuna * 8 tin ores, 7 pieces of coal, or 6 mithril ores (depends on your Mining level; levels 1-9 will require tin ore, 10-54 will require coal, and 55-99 require mithril ore) ** Note: The ores can be noted. * 9 ropes * An axe (if splitting your own logs and/or making your own shield) (can be obtained during the quest at the neitiznot general store) * 8 Arctic pine logs or 8 split logs and 2 arctic pine logs (obtainable during quest) ** For those without 56 Woodcutting, bring 8 split logs and a Fremennik shield * Bronze nails (if making your own shield) * A hammer (if making your own shield) (can be obtained during the quest at the neitiznot general store) * A needle (if making your own yak armour) (can be obtained during the quest at the neitiznot general store) * Thread (if making your own yak armour) (can be obtained during the quest at the neitiznot general store) * A knife (can be obtained during the quest at the neitiznot general store) * Good combat equipment to kill 10 low-Defence, high-Attack monsters, and one level 122. |recommended = *Food/armour at all times (in case you get attacked by trolls on the northern island). * Prayer potions - as there is no altar close by. * A melee weapon - as the Ice Troll King has very high Ranged Defence. |kills = *10 Ice trolls (level 74-82) * Ice Troll King (level 122)}} Walkthrough Note: There is a bank on the isles so for the most part you do not have to worry about keeping all items in your inventory. The Jester Outfit Items Required: Raw tuna, tin/coal/mithril ores (based on mining levels, see item requirements above) * Talk to Mord Gunnars at the most northern dock in Rellekka to be taken to Jatizso. * Talk to King Gjuki Sorvott IV in the checkered floor room. His cat will intervene. * Speak to him again to give him the raw tuna. * Speak to him again to give him the ores. * Take all four pieces of the jester outfit from the chest behind the king's throne. * Quick Travel back to Rellekka via Mord Gunnars at the docks to the south. The Spymaster's First Task Items Required: Silly jester hat, Silly jester top, Silly jester tights, silly jester boots * Quick Travel to Neitiznot via Maria Gunnars on the docks next to Mord. * Remove all clothing and put on the Jester outfit (hat, boots, tights, top) * Speak with Slug Hemligssen north of the bank. * Talk to Mawnis Burowgar in the building south of the bank. ** During the cutscene, follow the commands Mawnis gives using the right-side panel. * Return to Slug Hemligssen. He will give you 2500 coins. Bridge Repairs Items Required: 8 rope, 8 split logs or Any axe, knife Optional: Food, Prayer potions, Armour to tank the level 85 Ice Trolls. * Take off the Jester Outfit and speak to Mawnis Burowgar again. * Speak to Mawnis with the ropes, split logs, and knife in your inventory. ** If you do not have Split logs, chop Arctic Pine trees until you have eight logs and use them on the Woodcutting Stumps just east of the Bank * Speak to Thakkrad to learn how to repair the bridges. Note: Keep Protect from Missiles on at all times while repairing the bridges as any damage taken is stacked and applied after the bridge repair animation completes. * Travel north, across the rope bridge and repair the broken bridges on the east and west sides of the island (right-click option to repair). * Talk to Mawnis. * Quick Travel back to Rellekka via Maria at the dock to the southwest. The King's Tax Collector Optional Items: 5000 Coins for black market yak trading after the quest * Quick Travel to Jatizso via Mord. * Speak with King Gjuki Sorvott IV. * Tax the shop keepers of Jatizso: ** Hring Hring must pay 8,000, he is in south-western most house. ** Skuli Myrka must pay 6,000, north from Hring. ** Vanligga Gastfrihet must pay 5,000, north from kings palace. ** Keepa Kettilon must pay 5,000, east from Vanligga. * Talk to King Gjuki. * Collect taxes from the following people for 1,000: ** Hring Hring. ** Raum Urda-Stein in a house with Hring Hring. ** Skuli Myrka. ** Keepa Kettilon. ** Flosi Dalksson in a house with Keepa Kettilon. * Speak with the King Gjuki. * Quick Travel back to Rellekka via Mord. The Spymaster's Second Task Items Required: Silly jester hat; Silly jester top; Silly jester tights; Silly jester boots; Yak-hide armour (top) and Yak-hide armour (legs) OR 15 Coins, Needle, and Thread; Fremennik shield OR two Arctic pine logs, one Bronze nail, a Hammer, and Rope. * Quick Travel to Neitiznot via Maria. * Speak with Slug again. * Equip only the jester outfit again. * Speak with Mawnis to induce another Jester cutscene. * Speak with Slug once again. * Ferry back to Rellekka and then to Jatizso. * Speak to King Gjuki Sorvott IV to obtain the royal decree. * Travel back to Neitiznot and speak with Mawnis. * It is suggested to simply buy the yak-hide armour from the GE. However, you can kill 3 yaks to acquire their hides directly West of Mawnis and craft them on the island. ** Have them cured by Thakkrad Sigmundson for 5gp each ** Use thread and needle on the hides to craft a body and leggings. * Speak with Mawnis and now he wants you to craft a shield. ** You need two Arctic pine logs, one Bronze nails, a hammer, and a rope. ** Use these items on the stump in the middle of the village * Speak with Mawnis again. The Troll King Items Required: Yak-hide armour (top) and Yak-hide armour (legs), Fremennik shield, One-handed weapon, food, Prayer potions, Combat Potions, emergency teleport. Note: Use a Melee weapon as the Troll King has high Magic and Ranged Defence. If you die you WILL be able to reclaim your items. * Equip the Yak-hide armour, Fremennik shield, and combat items to fight the Ice Troll King. ** Equipping it is actually not required to enter the cave, or fight the king, but will heavily reduce damage, and thus is highly recommended. Note: This is a multi-combat zone. Melee and Ranged Ice Trolls will attack you. * Use Protect from Missiles while running to the east side cave entrance of the farthest north isle. * Enter the cave to start a cutscene. ** Talk to Bork Sigmundson to obtain some food, prayer pots, and strength pots during battle. * Kill ten trolls, you will see a message saying "You have defeated enough trolls to attack the King." * Turn on Protect from Magic before crossing the bridge and for the duration of the fight. Kill the Troll king. * Decapitate the Troll King's corpse. * Return to Mawnis Burowgar. Quest complete! Rewards * Quest point * Construction experience * Crafting experience * Woodcutting experience * Two lots of Combat experience (choose between Strength, Attack, Defence or Hitpoints). * A Fremennik royal helm known as the helm of neitiznot, which is the equivalent of a berserker helm with a +3 Prayer bonus, slightly better Magic and crush Defence, and no negative bonuses. If a player loses the helm, they can talk to Mawnis Burowgar to buy another one for 50,000 coins. * Access to Arctic Pine trees. * Access to an island with a runite rock northeast of Neitiznot, which also has seven (7) coal rocks nearby. * Access to the Jatizso mine, which contains up to adamantite rocks. * Around 20,000 coins in assorted rewards during quest. * The banks in Neitiznot and Jatizso are close to water, range, furnace, fishing spots, mining ores; a spinning wheel is also nearby. * If the jester outfit is lost, a player can retrieve another one from the chest behind King Gjuki Sorvott IV's throne. * Learn the ability to create Yak-hide armour and Fremennik round shield. * The Contraband Yak Produce Shop is available on Jatizso if a player refunds the 5,000 coin tax to Vanligga Gastfrihet, who is north of the king.